King Of Fun
by foureyedbabe
Summary: BLACK BUTLER What happens when Will gets stuck in his office alone thinking about his feelings for Grell? And what happens when Grell shows up confusing William even more? Will X Grell One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler

Will X Grell

Chapter 1

Four big neat stacks of papers lined a giant round wooden desk. _Moonlight Sonata _by _Beethoven_ played in the back round of the office.  
William T. Spears sat behind his desk reading and signing paperwork. As soon as he got up this morning, cleaned up, had breakfast, changed, got his coffee, and got to work, Will hadn't had a break. The only time he stopped working was to go to the bathroom, or get more coffee. He never had lunch, for he rarely ever got hungry during work hours.  
He gave a long and heavy sigh, and pushed his glasses up. He'd just finished reading a report from Grell. Probably one of the very few report backs he got from that red-haired lunatic. He was supposed to report everything, meaning;  
every kill. I won't go into details of every other thing he's supposed to report, but that's the most important thing.  
Will had to admit, Grell was a skilled Grim Reaper. If a _wreak_ less one, but valuable. He was annoying constantly.  
Especially when he was talking about that revolting creature called _Sebastian_.  
Oh how Will _hated _demons, especially that particular one. When Grell was talking about him it was, _Bassy _this, or _Bassy_ that, it was nonstop _BASSY_. And Will had had just about enough of it.  
Why wasn't it ever, _Will _this, or _Will _that, or just nonstop banter about _WILLIAM_. Instead of nonstop demon shenanigans, or how much he loved the color red. _Stop daydreaming Will. It won't come to life if you keep thinking about it_. Will thought. He sighed deeply again, pushing up his glasses with a finger. He took a swig from his, now empty, coffee cup. He took a deep breath. _Relax Will_.  
But he couldn't. Something kept nagging at his brain. Why did _he _care what Grell thought of that _demon_?  
Why did _he _care what Grell thought of _him_? It's not like they would ever…Be together.

Will thought slowly after this. _Grell_. He thought. His heart literally skipped eight beats. Will's eyes grew a little wider.  
He pushed his glasses up more and straightened up in his seat, his hands on the sides of his spiny chair. "_Grell_" He whispered to himself. Again, his heart skipped numerous beats.  
_Could it be…_? Could William T. Spears, be jealous and possibly in _love _with _Grell Sutcliff? _  
Will shook his head a little. No way. He was a _man._ So was _Grell_. I mean, Will never had anything against homosexuality. And in his younger Reaper days, he was quite curious then, if catch my drift. He had kissed men and women before. Even bedded them. At the same time, but that was _a long _time ago.  
He had chosen his work over relationships and sex-partners. He always did. I mean, not that Will didn't have friends, but he was such a workaholic. He rarely ever did anything…_fun_.  
But Grell, he was basically the _king _of fun. The very meaning of fun.

But what Will needed to figure out right now, were his feelings. More specifically, his feelings for Grell.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

_**Black Butler**_

_**Will X Grell**_

_**Chapter **_**2**

Will was walking to his office with his morning coffee in one hand, jacket slung over an arm, and briefcase in the other hand.  
He hadn't slept one wink the previous night. He went home after sending all the paperwork to his supervisor, and went home to have a small dinner. After an hour of picking at his ravioli, he decided to take a hot and cold shower to calm himself down.  
He brushed his teeth, put on clean boxers, got in some regular pajama pants (he never slept with a shirt), and crawled into bed.  
He lay there _all night _tossing and turning. All he could think about was Grell. The way his hair flew in the wind.  
How red it was. How _long _it was. His piercing green eyes. His glasses when they slipped down his nose. His smirk. His sweet _sweet _smile. His razor shape teeth. His style. And his need for big heavy duty weapons for killing people. Never mind the excessive need _to kill_.  
Will hadn't even realized his eyes were closed and he was smiling, with one elbow on his desk and his hand holding his head up. He quickly snapped out of it. He pushed his glasses up further. He looked out his open door. Directly down the hall from his office was the elevator. Along the hall there were offices, a break room and the bathroom.  
Will was taking a sip from his warm coffee and looking down the hall when the elevator _ding_ed and the doors opened. Will nearly choked on his own coffee and nearly destroyed his black suit white shirt and red tie.  
_Grell _had appeared from the elevator. He had a wide smile of his face. His favorite red jacket was hanging by his shoulders, as usual. His glasses had slid down his nose a bit, and his hair…._ Oh his hair_!  
Was it waving by itself? Or did he do something to it?  
Grell had made eye-contact with Will. His smile (if possible) grew wider, showing those perfect white sharp teeth. Grell started making his way over to…_WILL!_ Was he coming to report something? Or was he coming to talk about that wretched _Bassy _again? Or was he coming to chit-chat and distract him from his work?  
Time seemed to move in slow motion as Grell _jogged _over to Will's office. Why did he have to look like a lifeguard while doing that? How could he not know he took my breath away with every sway of his hips and every batty eyelash blink he gave?  
_Good lord, CONRTOL yourself! You don't want to gawk at him or have an inappropriate erection in the workplace. Especially with Grell around. It might scare him away. But he's so beautiful. How did I not notice this man's beauty from day one?_  
Will forcefully pulled his eyes away from the red God and pretended to be organizing his desk which didn't need much straightening up. 

"Knock knock Willy!" Grell had arrived. Finally.  
Will looked up, pretending not to have noticed him in the first place. "Oh, hello Grell. Come to finish all the paperwork you owe me?" Will said in a dull tone of voice. Grell's smile turned into a lip on lip smile that was sweet and adorable. His arms went straight down together just below his belt that formed a V.  
"Not today I'm afraid. I have other matters to attend too. I can't stay long Willy boy," (_why don't you just reach into my chest and rip out my heart while you're at it_) "I came to ask you for a favor." Finished Grell. That got my interest. "Grell, if it has something to do with getting you chainsaw back, or any other weapon of that sort, forget it. You have to complete _all _of your paperwork and make up for lost time in the field. You know this already. You'll just have to survive in the field with you little scissors for now, I'm afraid." Will replied casually.  
"Oh Silly Willy! I know that! But that's not what I needed from you!" Grell said excitedly. _Whatever you want, it's yours. I'm yours. _"Then what is it Grell?" Will asked, sounding annoyed and impatient.  
Grell took a deep breath then said, "I was wondering if you could possibly maybe let me stay over at your place tonight." He said, flashing a toothy smile.  
Will sat there, flabbergasted. He swallowed hard before responding carefully. "You want to stay with me in _my _flat?" Grell nodded excitedly. "Just until I find a new flat of course. It won't be for forever! I promise!"  
Grell promising something was like promising _not _toblink or breathe. Will took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then said carefully, " We do work in the same place, and we are acquainted. But you have to promise me something." "What?!" Grell asked excitedly putting his hands on Will's desk and leaning in towards him a little. Will swallowed before answering. "You _must _complete _every single_ scrap of paperwork you owe to the company. If so much as _one _paper is missing, or damaged, or undone, or you've left out _any _vital information, I will not hesitate to throw you homeless and possibly without a job, on the street. Understand Grell?" Will said. 

Grell nodded so vigorously, his glasses almost fell off. 

"Then, I suppose I could squeeze you into my flat for a while." Before Will could say anything else, Grell had thrown himself over the desk and put his arms around Will's neck in a tight thankful hug.  
"_OHHH THANK YOU SOO MUCH WILLY! I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS!_" He cried into Will's chest. He released Will, slid off the desk and excitedly walking away saying, "I'll get started on packing my things, then bringing them here and when it's time to leave we can carry it all! I honestly promise to complete _all _of my paperwork for you Will! I promise!" And with that he went into the elevator, and was gone, leaving Will to collect himself after that moment of pure joy and love.

**Author's Note: I just decided to put chapter three with this chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! This I think will be the last chapter in this fanfic. So enjoy and thank you for reading!**

_**Chapter **_**3**

It had been three weeks since Grell _temporally_ moved in.  
He proved to be quite the little housekeeper. He slept on the couch, but kept it fairly comfortable after he woke up. He didn't take a lot of time in the bathroom. (_Which Will found very surprising seeing as Grell always had so much makeup on_). He cleaned up after himself. Even after Will. He didn't nag, or ask for things unless we needed them. (_Like groceries_).  
He ate like a…Lady? Gentleman? Whatever.  
Always kept good posture at the table and when sitting on the couch watching TV. And at work, he was always seen in his office doing his paperwork which was like a jungle of stacked papers. 

But over time, as Will passed his office, it started to look neater and more composed. _He really is putting in an effort_.  
Another week passed and one day as Will was checking some soul numbers, he heard a wheeling sound. When he looked up, after pushing up his glasses, he saw a giant mountain of white papers being wheeled to his office. The cart didn't stop till it bumped into Will's desk, rattling his pencil cup and coffee. When Will looked to the other side of the paper mountain, he was greeted with the pleasant smiling face of Grell.  
"Grell? Is this all the paperwork you _promised _to do and report with?" Will asked. Behind the stack of paper Grell nodded fast. Will nodded slowly returning to his normal posture stance.  
"Well, take it to Ethel so she can mail it to our supervisor." Will said returning back to his numbers. As soon as Will finished speaking, Grell wheeled his paperwork to the mailroom downstairs.  
Will looked up. "Oh, and Grell, do be careful, won't you? In the elevator I mean." Called Will. Grell gave a thumbs up as a notion that he understood.

It was nighttime.  
Will had just finished more paperwork and was getting ready to leave. Grell popped his head through the doorway of Will's office. "Are you done yet Willy boy?" He asked in an annoyed voice.  
Will nodded. "Yes. Have done all your work for the day?" He asked. Grell nodded.  
"Alright. Let's go." Will said.  
Will and Grell walked down the empty hallway of offices towards the elevator. Grell pushed the down button before Will did, annoying him just a little.  
As the doors slid open revealing an empty elevator, Will and Grell walked in. Grell was humming some old song. Suddenly, he stopped and said, "Oh Bassy."  
Will's blood turned to ice. Grell hadn't mentioned _Bassy _in weeks. Why was he mentioning that _thing _now?  
"You know, Bassy once took me on a picnic. It was _wonderful_. And _soooo sweet_!" He exclaimed.  
That _monster _took _his Grell _on a _picnic_?!  
"And we even did Hamlet together! I was Ophelia, and he played the brother slash lover!" Grell said excitedly. _That's it. I've had it_.  
"Grell?" Will said, slight anger in his voice. Grell looked at him curiously, a slight smile on his lips.  
"Yes Willy?" Will wanted to punch Grell. Make him feel all the built up anger and pain inside of him. He wanted Grell to _know _his pain. The anger started to fade as Will looked at Grell's questioning expression. Will sighed and said, "Do you really love that demon Grell?" Grell gave Will a sharp toothy smile. "Maybe."

Will pushed his glasses up and sighed again.  
"Then if he returns the feeling, I wish you both happiness." He said.  
Grell looked a little surprised by this, but before he could say anything, the elevator stopped and _dinged_. The doors had barely opened, but Will didn't care. He was thin enough to slip through and walked briskly away. Grell had to wait for the doors to open completely and had to jog just keep up with him.

Will didn't talk to Grell the whole way to his apartment. When they arrived Will went straight to his room, not even bothering to have dinner or say goodnight.  
Grell felt awkward. Did he say something wrong? Did he _do_ something wrong? 

Grell waited for Will to come out of his room for hours. When he finally looked at the clock, it said three-thirty in the morning. Grell sighed heavily. _He's been in there for three hours. I should take him something to eat. He hardly ate this morning_. Thought Grell.  
He got a bowl out from the cabinet and filled it with leftover ravioli. He heated it up a little until it was warm enough to Will's liking, got a fork and a paper towel then headed to Will's bedroom door.

_Knock knock._  
Will sighed. He pushed his glasses up then walked to his door and opened it revealing a smiling Grell and the delicious smell of ravioli. "What is it Grell?" Will said dully. Grell smiled revealing sharp white teeth. "I thought I'd bring you something to eat. You hardly touched your breakfast this morning." He said sweetly.  
Will pushed his glasses up again, and opened the door a little wider as a gesture for Grell to enter.  
He obliged walking quickly with the bowl of ravioli. Will closed the door to a wide crack, and then stood looking at Grell, expectantly.

Grell was looking around. He'd never been in Will's room. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. There were two windows on each wall looking into the city. His bed was large and looked comfy.  
There were two bed stands on each side of his bed with two lamps either stand, and books were stacked on both sides. Blinds covered the windows and clothes were on dressers and in basket bins.

"My my Willy. You aren't very organized." Grell said finally. "Is that why you're here, Grell? To make comments about the state of my room?" Will asked. Grell turned to face Will, and shook his head. "No, I just wondered if you were hungry that's all." He said. Will looked at his feet.  
Grell hadn't noticed before, but now that he was facing Will, he was…_Shirtless_.

Grell was a little surprised at this, for he had never seen Will without that much clothing. He was always in a suit. Grell used one hand to push his glasses up and observed a little more.  
Will was wearing grey socks, and red and black pants. His hair was a little rustled from where he moved his hands through it. And his _body_. _Ohhh those abs!_ Every girl's dream!

"Grell, what are you gawking at?" Will said suddenly. Grell snapped out of his trance and shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to one of the bed stands and set the ravioli down.  
"There was.. Another thing I wanted to talk to you about Willy old boy." Grell said softly. "Oh? And what's that?" Will asked almost sarcastically.  
Grell swallowed then turned to face Will again.  
"What did I say Will? Did I do something wrong? The way you ran out of the elevator was… I just didn't know if I did or said something that upset you." Grell said, wringing his hands. 

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He took a couple more steps toward Grell.  
"I'm just tired of hearing about your… _Bassy_. It's _always _about that _thing_. It's always, _Bassy _this, or _Bassy_ that. What about me Grell? I've known you _way _longer than that stupid demon. Why do you chase him? You know he won't reciprocate! You're just setting yourself up for heartbreak!  
"But me? I can take care of you! I can be the one you're always going on and on about! I'll love you until the end of time Grell! I'll be there with you forever, bailing you out of trouble, helping you keep your job, giving you a place to stay, congratulating you for your most recent kill, and your style, and most importantly," Will said walking briskly to a shocked Grell and taking his hands in his own and leaning down to whisper in his ear, "I'll love you with everything I have. I would give my _life _for you. Even to just hold you in my arms for a moment." Will leaned away. Grell had closed his eyes.

"What say you Grell?" Asked Will.  
Grell opened his eyes slowly. His soft small hands slipped out of Will's big strong hands, and he walked backwards and tripped onto the bed. He sat there, and Will swallowed, pushed his glasses up then sat beside him.

Grell could only blink. He had a dumbfounded look on his face.  
"Grell? Are you alright?" Asked Will softly, looking into Grell's eyes. Grell took off his glasses and put them in his jacket pocket. He closed his mouth, and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You _really _care for me then?" He asked barely above a whisper. Will nodded. "Then why don't I believe you?" He asked, a pained look on his face. Will looked at Grell with a loving gaze. Then, slowly ever so slowly, taking off his glasses and setting them aside, he took Grell's small sharp soft face in his _own _hands, looked deeply into his eyes, and leaned in.

Their lips met so slowly and tenderly, it was rather breathtaking.  
Grell's lips were _so _very soft. They tasted like…Everything. Will deepened the kiss he had longed for for almost two months. His head was spinning fast and his breath kept emptying and flowing back into his lungs.  
Grell had _never _imagined that _this _was what it felt like to be kissed. _Really kissed_; and so passionately.  
Just like in the many books he'd read, or the many movies and TV programs he'd watched. That moment of pure bliss was nothing compared to this. It was simply… Unexplainable. You'd have to experience it yourself. Because you could never imagine it. This kiss was better than any fantasy's make-out sessions he'd daydreamed about with Bassy. And that was saying something.

"_Good god Will_!" Grell huffed out breathlessly. Will chuckled.  
They had just spent quite some time making rough, passionate, exciting love.  
Will was holding Grell _in his _arms, breathing heavily with his eyes closed, breathing in the scent of Grell's shampoo.  
"Willy old boy, I have _never _been so satisfied. You should make that a profession." Grell said against Wills bare chest. Will let out a short tired chuckle. "Only for you, darling." Grell sighed with a smile and snuggled into Will.  
_Roouuullllgrop_. Grell couldn't help but burst out laughing as Will's eyes opened wildly. "_Was that…Your stomach?!_" Grell said through fits of laughter. Will sat up in his bed and so did Grell. He pulled the covers up to cover his chest. Will ran his hand over his eyes. "Aww, don't be embarrassed Willy! I'm sorry. Maybe we should get you something to eat." Grell said soothingly and gently placing his hands on Will's back. "Wait! You still have that ravioli beside you. Eat that." Grell said.  
Will looked to his right. He took the bowl and began eating.

"_Buuurrrp._" "Is this was life's going to be like, living with you?" Grell said. Will was beating a fist into his chest to let out the rest of the gas. He nodded. "We're both men." He said. Grell rolled his eyes. Will lied back down into the pillows, staring at the ceiling. Grell put his arm over Will's waist and gently laid his head on his chest.  
"Thank you for making me dinner. I was hungry." Will said after a moment. Grell nodded.  
"Grell?" Will asked. "Yes Willy dear?" "Will you stay with me in my flat? Or at least until I can get a bigger better one." Grell smiled. "Of course." Will let out a sigh of relief. "I guess we'd better get to sleep then." Will said.  
Grell sat up, then swung a leg over Will's waist. "Who needs sleep? After, I am the king of fun." He said with a smirk before devouring Will's lips.

**Thank you everyone who read this! I hope you enjoyed! I loved writing this, and I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to finish it. I might to Sebastian and Ciel later on. But I'm also working on some Mass Effect fanfics too. Again, thank you all and I am taking requests. **


End file.
